Fullmetal Alchemist Songfics
by Wolfa1995
Summary: Songfics of mashups of straight couples. Tragic and not Romantic and what-no. Please enjoy story inspired by the songs I have used!
1. Sparkling Angel

Sparkling Angel

I keep having flashes of memory, if it is really mine, of having my supposedly first and last love. Though it was that old hag, the one who I honestly had to disobey. Ow! Well, I should share.

~Flashback~

**Sparkling angel, I believe**

** You were my savior**

** In my time of need**

A beautiful young woman had came up to me and saw I was injured from a riot in the street. She was amazing, she healed it with a unique alchemy ability, I have never seen this this kind of ability or this woman before. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her wavy, dark brown hair shined in the sunlight. She was like an angel sent from heaven!

**Blinded by faith **

** I couldn't hear**

** All the whispers**

** The warnings so clear**

I have fallen in love with the woman of my dreams. And I am be wedded to her, The beautiful woman named, Dante! Some strangers have told me that she was wrong, she was evil, but I didn't listen to their foolish warnings! I would not listen to any who didn't see the love we had. But I was the one who was blind.

**I see the angels**

** I'll lead them to your door**

** There's no escape now**

** No mercy no more**

I have tricked myself to thinking she was my angel. Thought of nothing could come between me and her. That was all in vain! The re was no escape from my love, I was trapped by her.

**No remorse cause I still remember**

** The smile when you tore me apart!**

One day as I came back home I saw a gentleman talking to my wonderful love. He was in a flashing navy blue suit and I can't believe what I was seeing, my love was hugging and kissing on him. This was an outrage, why was she loving all over some other man. She saw me and they both of them walked over. She told me that she was done with me. How could this be?! I thought she and I were truly in love, and spend the rest of our lives together. The other man thrusted his hand into my gut.

**You took my heart **

**Deceived me right from the start**

** You showed me dreams**

** I wished they'd turn into real**

** You broke a promise**

** And made me realize**

** It was all just a lie (Just a lie)**

All my mind would think was how could she have betrayed me, she has deceived me from the start, ever since we first met. This was her plan all along. My beauty has never truly loved me. The beautiful dreams I have planned were placed in me, but I always wanted them to happen. She had not meant that vow she had spoke on that wonderful wedding day. I have realized, it's all just a lie from the start!

**Could have been forever**

** Now we have reached the end**

My thoughts of everything destroyed! I had to say goodbye. She wouldn't have cared though. Everything I have hoped was over! Darkness started to shroud my vision, was this was the end?

I was reborn as a alchemical doll. As I gazed into her eyes I felt nothing, only anger. I didn't know why I feet this way anymore, this hatred towards the brown haired woman.. I looked to the side to see the man in the navy blue suit transform into a spiky, long haired creature with an oraborus tattoo on his left thigh. He was smirking evilly, my blood boiled. I looked at my left hand and saw the same tattoo on the back. I stared back at Dante.

"We shall call you Greed," she said smiling back softly. A tear almost escaped my eye. Why?

~Peasant~

Now I am embarrassed that I fell in love with that old witch! These couldn't be my memories though, she could have placed these memories in my head as well! But homunculi are not even suppose to even have anything like this. Ugh! Huh? Oh here comes the gang, at least I have them to lean on. I guess some good things come from something like that. Now I had...friends! They would never betray me! Oh, why am I getting sappy over such pathetic things? Time to get back to work!


	2. Crimson Poison

**This is a Marta and Kimbley songfic with the song Poison by Groove Coverage.**

**This is my first fic with Marta in it. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**XD**

* * *

**Crimson Poison**

**Your Cruel Device,**

**Your Blood, Like Ice,**

**One Look Could Kill,**

**My Pain, Your Thrill!**

His hot lips move over mine, I try to push away but he abruptly pulls me closer to him. I can't help but to pull myself closer to him like he wants me to. But he is the snake charmer, the snake that I am does not want to fall for such a pitiful taunt. This malicious man is planning something, but what? Will I be rid of him, soon?

**I Wanna Love You, **

**But I Better Not Touch.**

**I Wanna Hold You, **

**but my senses tell me to stop.**

**I Wanna Kiss You,**

**But I Want It Too Much.**

**I Wanna Taste You, **

**But Your Lips Are Venomous Poison! **

It took countless tries within that moment, but I eventually slipped out. I escaped into my room and started hyperventilating. What's wrong with me, dammit? I should have been able to shove him against the wall from the start! Dammit! That idiot has to have something sneaky up his sleeve. You can never trust the Crimson Alchemist, yet the boss does. What is Kimbley planning?

**Your Poison Running Through My Veins.**

**You're Poison,**

**I Don't Want To Break These Chains!**

Yeah, yeah! Mr. Hot-shot and I used to date back before the Ishval war, but that bastard is a cheat. He ruined my real human life. He was the worst man a woman could ever have. And yet I'm having feelings for that stupid piece of shit! I hear my door knob turn. My hand instinctively unsheathes my dagger. Kimbley cautiously opens the creaky door. His face shows an irritating smirk. And slowly walks over and sits on my bed. I aimed the dagger at the edge of his throat. The man didn't even gulp, he just sat there staring at me with his head cocked to the side.

His expression changed to a seldom, sad expression. He slowly reached a hand behind my neck, lifting the small hairs off my neck. " I'm sorry," he mouthed, his eyes full of sorrow. Kimbley pulls me to him again. " I'm sorry for all I've put you through," he weeped, his body shivered softly.

I had to do something. He didn't beat me during our relationship, most men would. Zolf used to buy anything I wanted. My body was grieving for him. I lifted his face from my shoulder.

"There is no reason to be sorry ," I spoke calmly. I felt like I finally forgave him after all these years. My face was an inch away from his, and my hands supporting his chin. He keenly brushed his lips over my neck, onto my cheeks and halted at the corner of my mouth and lifted his head up in a shameful manner. His childish sad eyes lowered.

"Why did you stop?" I urged him on.

**Your Mouth, So Hot**

**Your Web, I'm Caught.**

**Your Skin, So wet**

**Black Lace, On Sweat!**

He harshly pressed his hot lips on mine once more, this time I didn't care in the slightest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tossing the dagger to my bedside table. His fingers swam through my hair as I also felt him reaching to my pants, as I did the same. The kiss became more and more passionate. I had to break it for a second to catch my breath. Kimbley nipped at my ear making me moan. The sweet feeling of love. We didn't bother thinking if anyone else could hear us. No one would dare come in anyways. We pulled ourselves closer to each other. He collapsed over my on the bed as he slipped off my shirt and loosened my bra strap. I slipped off his boxers. The kiss began again more rougher than before. I bit his bottom lip to draw some blood to suck on. The Crimson Alchemist moaned under his airy breath.

**I Hear You Calling, **

**And It's Needles & Pins .**

**I Wanna Hurt You,**

**Just To Hear You Screaming My Name. **

**Don't Wanna Touch You,**

**But You're Under My Skin.**

**I Wanna Kiss You,**

**But Your Lips Are Venomous Poison!**

_**In The Morning**_

The next morning everyone was giving us weird looks. Finally I snapped right in in Dorochet's face, " Why in the hell are you guys giving me all these retarded looks, dammit? Those disgusted looks, like if I were to eat a live rat like the snake in me would!" Doro was frightened by my shout.

Greed looked over his shoulder, blowing the hooker's hair out of the way, "Well, you and Crimson, over there,were far too noisy last night. It was quite disturbing, actually."

"Who gives a rat's ass about that now, Mr. Greed, it's over and done with okay?"

A hand softly laid itself on my head. A graceful kiss brushed along my cheek, and a delicate breath whispered, "Maybe some other time than," the alchemist's husky voice charming me again.

My body quivered with the wonders of last night. It felt like venomous poison, a crimson poison. A beautiful feeling though.


End file.
